Sur le tournage d'un épisode II : Faux départ
by Tarika
Summary: Et voici le deuxième tome de Sur le tournage d'un épisode : Faux départ ! Avec un humour encore plus pourri que le premier çà promet ! !


Disclaimer : Persos pas à nous, c'est bien dommage mais on fait avec !

Note : Et nous revoici pour un deuxième tournage tout aussi stupide ! (Eh oui, malheureusement), nous espérons que vous apprécierez autat que le premier (si toutefois vous avez appréciez le premier bien sûr).

* * *

Sur le tournage d'un épisode II

« FAUX DEPART »

**Callie Rose & Orphé****e  
**

**Version parodie**

**/!\ AVERTISSEMENT /!\ LECTEUR AYANT SOUVENT DES CRISES DE RIRE S'ABSTENIR DE LIRE CETTE FIC RISQUE DE MORT RAPIDE !**

Gâteau au chocolat, zygomorphe, blague à deux lyok€, ozonosphère -- Attention, ceci était un test. Si vous n'avez pas trouvé ça drôle, il est inutile de continuer ! Vous avez trouvé ça drôle ? Vous êtes le bienvenu pour lire cette fic malgré le fait que vous ayez un humour totalement pourri

Moteur... Action... Ça tourne !

- Mais qui est-ce qui a inventé une phrase aussi conne ? demande Orphée.

- Ferme-la et écris ! Rétorque Callie.

Plan général du collège. On recadre une salle de cours.

Les élèves entrent en cours dans un brouhaha général. Aelita est entourée d'Ulrich, de Jérémie et d'Odd, et regarde autour d'elle d'un air émerveillé et apeuré.

- Détends-toi, Aelita. C'est qu'un cours d'histoire ! Fait Jérémie

Aelita le regarde, un peu perplexe.

- J'aurais préféré un cours d'informatique ! J'y connais rien en math, moi ! S'exclame la jeune fille.

Ulrich la regarde avec un sourire tendre.

- Justement, déclara-t-il tu es là pour apprendre. En français, c'est toi qui aurais donné le cours !!

Aelita lui sourit.

Un peu plus loin, alors que les élèves prennent place, Sissi, Hervé et Nicolas observent Aelita. Les deux garçons ont l'air sous le charme.

Sissi jette un œil méprisant vers elle, et surprend le sourire qu'elle échange avec Ulrich.

- Quelle frimeuse, la nouvelle ! Hurle-t-elle. Visez un peu comme elle se pavane ! Moi au moins je sais me déhanchez regardez !

Et sur ce, elle commence à se déhancher comme une diablesse.

Nicolas et Hervé la regardent, et font une moue.

- Elle a plutôt l'air super inquiète. Argumente Nicolas

Sissi regarde Nicolas d'un air affligé.

- Mon pauvre Nicolas, fait la midinette, tu connais vraiment rien aux filles ! Jouer les effarouchées pour attirer les garçons, c'est le b.a.ba de la drague !

Mine surprise de Nicolas tandis que Sissi s'assoit sur sa chaise, l'air supérieur.

Tous les élèves sont assis, et le silence se fait. Le professeur regarde Aelita en souriant.

- Nous accueillons aujourd'hui une nouvelle venue. Tu te présentes ? Demande le prof.

Aelita le regarde, puis regarde autour d'elle d'un air impressionné.

- Je suis Arletty et je suis africaine, répondit Aelita d'une voix assurée.

Odd se tape le front et se lève pour lui venir en aide.

- Aelita. Rectifie-t-il, c'est ma cousine au troisième degré de mon père cousine par alliance de ma soeur qui vit à Toulouse et le mari de la crème chantilly enfermée dans l'armoire de la salle de bain divisé par les cinq sucres que je met dans mon café le matin multiplié par l'heure du bus que mon père prend pour aller se laver chaque matin !… Elle est très timide.

Le professeur hoche la tête en souriant, tandis que la classe rie en regardant Aelita d'un air bienveillant.

Sissi regarde Nicolas avec un léger hochement de tête signifiant « tu vois ! »

- Bon, hé bien Aelita, dit le prof, soit la malvenue au collège Kadic ! Nous espérons tous que tu ne t'y plairas pas !

Les élèves sortent de classe et se rassemblent dans la cour. Aelita a l'air songeuse.

- Bon, ça tourne pas, tu vois… c'est vraiment la peine d'angoisser ! Déclara Jérémie avec une mine déçue à Aelita.

- C'est vrai… acquiesce-t-elle et c'est passionnant l'espagnol ! Mais tout de même… vous passez votre temps à faire la guerre en latin, non ?

Les trois garçons se regardent, un peu gênés.

Yumi arrive à ce moment, tout sourire.

- Alors ? Comment se porte notre nouvelle martienne ? Demande Yumi.

Aelita lui sourit, ravie de la voir.

- Très bien ! Dit-elle. J'ai un peu de mal à m'adapter à l'attraction terrestre, l'haleine que souffle Jérémie, et toutes ces sensations inconnues… mais ça va !

Yumi hoche la tête, satisfaite. Jérémie prend un air plus sérieux.

- Alors il est peut-être temps de désactiver le super terminator ? Fit il en sautant de son banc.

- Calculateur Jérémie ! Corrigea le scénariste.

- Ouais, bon toi la ferme ! On en était où les gars ? Ah oui le supercalculateur.

Ulrich acquiesce.

- On va pas attendre que XANA nous envoie un faire part de naissance !

Odd désigne Aelita de l'index.

- Franchement je me vois pas aller voir le bébé sur Lyoko, si y a pas la nourrice !

Aelita sourit… puis fixe Jérémie d'un air grave.

- C'est ridicule… mais j'appréhende un peu ! Dit-elle d'un ton anxieux. Lyoko, c'est là que je suis née ! Je suis le petit bébé de XANA ! On ne sait pas quelles répercussions la destruction de ma nourrice peut avoir sur moi !

Les trois amis se regardent, soudain embarrassés.

Jérémie gifle Aelita pour la rassurer.

- Je suis sûr que t'as rien à craindre ! S'écrie-t-il d'un air joyeux. Ta nourrice t'as toujours bien élevé non ?

Nos héros entrent dans la salle cathédrale et y retrouvent Jim, qui semblait les attendre. Un lit de camp équipé d'un duvet à été installé dans un coin et, sur une petite table, on remarque quelques ustensiles, un réchaud, quelques casseroles, tasses et couverts, ainsi qu'une machine à café.

Ulrich s'adresse à Jim qui les accueille avec un grand sourire.

- Salut m'sieur ! Alors… vous êtes bien installé ?

Jim désigne son installation.

- Oh non ! C'est nul ! Je voulais une couverture en plume d'oie ! Et cet oreiller est tout grumeleux.

- On n'a pas trouvé de plume d'oie, s'excuse le scénariste, et cet oreiller est tout ce qu'il y a de plus confortable. J'y ai dormi durant toute ma jeunesse. Tient ça me rappelle qu'on l'a jamais lavé…

- On va désactiver la nourrice d'Aelita. Fait Odd. Ça vous tente ?

Jim acquiesce.

- Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. Et tu te rappelles ta promesse, Jérémie ?

Jérémie feint l'ignorance.

- Pas du tout. Quelle promesse ? J'ne vous en ai jamais fait. Ah ! Oui vous parlez du rendez vous avec Mme Hertz ? Bah non désolé j'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui en parler mais si vous voulez mon avis, elle n'a pas l'air fort emballée quand vous êtes là, vous devriez peut-être prendre un bain avant.

Jim se fend d'un large sourire.

- Parfait ! J'ai hâte que tout soit réglé, parce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que donner des cours de gym à des gamins comme vous me manquerait autant ! Au fait… vous pouvez m'appeler Jumbo !

Tout le monde (sauf Aelita) éclate de rire.

- Alors on s'arrache…. Jumbo ! Rigola Jérémie.

L'équipe se dirige aussitôt vers l'ascenseur.

- Au fait Odd, t'as commencé à étudier ? Demande Ulrich.

Odd hausse les épaules.

- Ben non pourquoi ?

- Jim euh pardon, Jumbo a découvert notre secret, rappelle Ulrich, et t'avais dit que tu commencerais à étudier le jour où il découvrirait notre secret.

Odd fait un geste désinvolte.

- Bof j'ai jusqu'à « Un grand jour » pour devenir un bon élève j'ai le temps.

- Ça ne te fait jamais que quatre épisodes mon vieux, ironise Yumi.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle du supercalculateur.

Aelita, les quatre héros et Jim sont rassemblés devant la pile nucléaire.

Silence… L'heure semble grave. Aelita est blême. Jérémie la regarde et s'aperçoit aussitôt de son état.

- Ça va Aelita ? Demande le petit génie avec brusquerie.

Aelita hoche faiblement la tête. Tous les visages, inquiets, sont tournés vers elle.

- Tu veux qu'on remette ça à plus tard ? Redemande-t-il.

Aelita secoue la tête.

- Non. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Jérémie la regarde un instant, inquiet, puis lui désigne le supercalculateur de la main.

- Très bien… alors à toi l'horreur. Fait-il.

- L'honneur Jérémie ! Pas l'horreur ! Hurle le réalisateur du fond de la salle.

- On s'en fout ! Hurlent en réponse les acteurs.

Aelita, surprise, regarde le supercalculateur et recule d'un pas, effarée.

- Non… je… je préfère que tu t'en charges ! Balbutie-t-elle.

Jérémie la regarde un instant puis hoche la tête.

- Comme tu voudras…

Ulrich le retient par la manche.

- Eh mais attend j'ai aussi envie de débrancher le super terminator.

- Moi aussi ! S'exclame Yumi.

- Dégagez, c'est à moi de faire ça. Grogne Odd en fonçant vers le super terminator.

De la purée et des petits pois se mettent à voler, suivi bien vite par du hachis parmentier. La cuisinière hurle aux élèves d'arrêter leur bataille de nourriture et… oups excusez nous, nous nous égarons.

… et, toujours en se chamaillant et en se donnant des coups de pieds, se mordant, se tirant les cheveux, ils se dirigent vers le tableau de commande de la pile.

Plus ils avancent, et plus Aelita se raidit. Mâchoires serrées, tremblantes, les paumes appuyées contre la cloison derrière elle, elle les regarde avec davantage d'angoisse dans les yeux.

Jérémie, vainqueur de la lutte de boxe sans merci qui s'était engagée, se place devant la pile, et prend un air solennel sous les regards tendus de ses amis.

- XANA… commence-t-il, tu nous en as fait baver mais grâce à toi on va pouvoir éliminer Aelita… Alors bye bye ! Sans regret vieux frère !

Sur ce, il presse quelques boutons et bascule une manette.

Aussitôt, la lumière du supercalculateur faiblit dans un son de plus en plus grave.

Tous les yeux sont rivés vers la machine qui semble mourir peu à peu quand soudain, Aelita s'évanouit.

Ulrich et Jim ont juste le temps de se retourner vers elle et la regarder tomber avec satisfaction.

- Aelita ! Hurle Yumi. Rallume Jérémie ! Elle se sent mal !

- Pour quoi faire ? Demande Jérémie en haussant les épaules.

Jérémie se retourne, constate l'état d'Aelita et sourit méchamment, mais, sous le regard furieux de Yumi, il préfère rebasculer rapidement la manette.

La lumière de la pile s'accroît de nouveau, et le son se fait progressivement aigu.

Tous se ruent vers Aelita que Jim et Ulrich regardent toujours sans faire un geste pour l'aider.

Jérémie lui donne un coup de pied dans les côtes, Aelita gémit.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? S'étonne le petit génie, normalement elle devrait être morte !

Odd tourne la tête vers la pile, qui fonctionne de nouveau à plein régime.

- Si XANA voulait bien en profiter pour nous envoyer une petite bombe atomique… comme ça, on serait sûrs et certains qu'elle mourrait.

Au même moment, une tour s'active sur le territoire de la banquise, au sommet d'un plateau.

Aelita dort profondément. La caméra recule et nous dévoile qu'elle est allongée sur le lit de camp de Jim, à la lueur de bougies et chandelles.

Jérémie et Jim sont à son chevet, l'air joyeux. On aperçoit une bouteille de champagne et de rhum près d'eux, ils ont dû fêter l'évanouissement d'Aelita comme il se doit. Jim tient le poignet d'Aelita dans sa main, lui prenant son pouls tout en regardant sa montre.

- Son pouls redevient normal. Grogne l'ex-pion.

- Roh zut ! S'exclama le petit génie. Elle n'pouvait pas rester morte plus longtemps ?!

Tous deux regardent le visage de la jeune fille. Ses paupières commencent à frémir, puis elle ouvre les yeux. Aussitôt, elle regarde ses amis et amorce un faible sourire.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Murmure-t-elle.

- Tu t'es évanouie… marmonne le jeune garçon (un ton plus bas) dommage qu'elle n'était qu'évanouie, si elle était morte ça m'aurait facilité la vie. (Plus haut) c'est un peu comme dormir, mais très profondément.

Aelita sourit.

- C'est très désagréable !

Jim hoche la tête.

- Peut-être… mais on aimerait bien savoir pourquoi tu t'es réveillée, normalement t'aurais pas du en réchappé!

Jérémie regarde Aelita, sérieux.

- J'ai modifié le programme d'un scanner pendant que tu dormais. J'aimerais t'examiner. Tu veux bien ?

Aelita secoue faiblement la tête.

- Eh ben tant pis pour toi ma vielle, fait Jérémie en la relevant de force, on va aux scanners !

Aelita est couchée dans un scanner. Les rayons de lumières balayent son corps.

Jérémie est assis sur son ordinateur.

Jim lévite derrière lui faisant des tas d'acrobatie en apesanteur, il a l'air de trouver ça drôle et s'amuse comme un gamin.

Sur l'écran, la silhouette anatomique d'Aelita apparaît peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que les rayons parcourent son corps.

Sur un côté de l'écran, des données s'affichent, tandis que Jérémie pianote rapidement sur son clavier. Jim regarde avec une certaine crétinerie au fond des yeux.

- Et t'y comprends quelque chose à tout ça, toi ? Demande-t-il.

Jérémie hoche la tête.

- Bah oui... mais c'est trop compliqué pour toi.

Jim fait une moue en regardant l'écran d'un air perplexe.

La silhouette d'Aelita est à présent totalement constitué, et commence à tourner sur lui-même.

Jérémie s'approche d'un micro.

- C'est bon Aelita. Tu peux revenir. Dit-il.

Jérémie continue de pianoter sur ses touches, et davantage de données défilent.

- Bon ! S'écria le petit génie. Voyons voir ce qui cloche et pourquoi cette bécasse n'est pas morte !

Il appuie sur la touche « Enter », et un trait horizontal vert et lumineux apparaît en bas de la silhouette, et remonte lentement vers la tête comme un scan.

À droite de l'écran, des données défilent très rapidement.

Aelita entre dans la pièce, se place derrière Jérémie et regarde par-dessus son épaule.

Lorsque le rayon vert atteint l'emplacement du cerveau de la silhouette, un bip sonore retentit, et des données passent au rouge et clignotent. Jérémie rayonne de joie et sauta de son siège avant d'entamer une gigue endiablée avec Jim.

- OUAAAAAAAAIIIISSSS !!! C'est bien ce que j'espérais ! Criait-il.

Jim, qui, même s'il ne comprenait rien à la situation dansa comme un diable, envoyant même (sans le vouloir) Aelita voler dans les câbles électriques au fond de la salle lorsqu'il la percuta d'un violent coup d'arrière-train.

Zoom, puis de nouveau un cadre, puis zoom, etc. jusqu'à atteindre une vue très rapprochée du cerveau, sur lequel clignote un point rouge.

À droite, les données continuent de défiler.

- On dirait que XANA m'a implanté un virus… murmure Aelita qui à elle aussi comprit

- Ouais, on va être plus facilement débarrassés de cette androïde encombrante ! S'exclame Jérémie

- J'suis une humanoïde !

- On s'en fiche !

- Vous êtes méchants! Remarque Jim.

- Toi Pumbaa, va coiffer ta mère ! Réplique Jérémie d'un ton cinglant.

- C'est Jumbo ! Et ma mère se coiffe très bien toute seule !

- On s'en fout ! S'écrièrent les deux jeunes en chœur

- Bon retournons à notre petite andrhumanoïde ! Reprend Jérémie.

- C'est humanoïde, rectifie Aelita.

- On s'en fiche !!

- Il a dû agir pendant ton transfert…Il est vraiment trop fort mon p'tit pote de XANA !

La caméra se rapproche du visage de Jérémie.

- Je me souviens qu'il y a eu une baisse de tension super… marmonne Jérémie. J'ai mis ça sur le compte de l'énergie puisée pour ta grmmblb... de matérialisation !

- Moi aussi, j'ai senti un phénomène très agréable au même moment… acquiesce Aelita.

Une image d'Aelita pendant le transfert.

Alors que la tour va visiblement s'écrouler, de petits faisceaux de lumière apparaissent et scannent la jeune fille en partant des pieds.

Aelita, les yeux fermés, ne remarque pas l'étrange mais une très nette perturbation des scanners qui a lieu un court instant. Perturbation qui semble avoir pris l'aspect d'un spectre de XANA.

- Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai senti la présence de XANA comme s'il cherchait à sortir avec moi ! Ajoute Aelita d'un air pensif.

- Bah je lui souhaite bien du plaisir ! Ironise Jérémie.

- Je parle de sortir du supercalculateur, pauvre débile ! Rétorque Aelita.

- Hé là, pas de bagarres !! On se calme ! Essaye d'intervenir le réalisateur.

- La ferme, je discute avec mon androhumanomachintruc !

- C'est androïde ! Ah euh non ! Je voulais dire humanoïde !

- Mais vous me bousillez le script nom de nom !! On la refait ! Hurle le réalisateur en s'arrachant les cheveux.

- Mais non elle est très bien ! Proteste Jim.

- Toi l'éléphant, pars faire ton vol d'essai !! Et fait pas grmmmlbl le monde ! Crie le réalisateur toujours en s'arrachant les cheveux (il est presque chauve à présent.)

- OK ! Réplique Jim vexé

Et sur ce, des ailes se mettent à pousser dans le dos de Jim qui partit en s'envolant. On ne le revit jamais plus.

- Eh ! Mais non ! Reviens ! S'écrie le réalisateur, catastrophé.

- Ah, je savais bien que j'étais indispensable !! Fait Jim et se reposant.

Aelita et Jérémie éclatent de rire. Puis, Jérémie reprend son sérieux.

- Bon Il faut trouver ce put d'antivirus ! Mais heureusement ça risque d'être long ! Si tout était informatique, je pourrais agir vite. Mais le programme s'est implanté sur des cellules organiques... « YOUPIIIEE !!! » pense-t-il en souriant bêtement.

- Et il est peut-être piégé : sa destruction risque également d'avoir des conséquences sur mon organisme. Grogne Aelita.

- Ouais mais çà serait pas une grande perte !! Contrairement à mon ami XANA !!! Ouuuiiiiiinn, pauvre petit XANA !

- Heu, là c'est vraiment nul ! Marmonne le réalisateur.

Et voila que Jérémie s'écroule, pleurant à chaude larme sur son ami le Supercalculateur qui est promis à une fin affreuse selon lui. Et il se fait tout un film sur le pourquoi et comment Aelita va l'obliger à éteindre son meilleur ami qui est, par ailleurs un supercalculateur psychopathe.

- Heu, là c'est vraiment nul ! Répète le réalisateur qui se penche pour consoler Jérémie à coup de baffes bien méritées.

Sur ce, les deux auteurs arrivent. Ils sont tout deux écroulés de rire sur les con qu'ils viennent d'écrire puis, Orphée déclare :

- OK, on va revoir çà avec Callie Rose !

- Bah non ! Moi j'trouve ça très bien ! Objecte Callie.

Et soudain, ils hurlent en chœur :

- Vive XANAAAAAAAA !! A bas Aelita !!! Vive XANA !

Orphée sort une bouteille de champagne pour fêter la prochaine victoire de XANA sur le monde et tout le monde fait la fête

Puis, à cause du champagne, Callie et Orphée commencèrent à avoir des divergences d'opinion :

- Bah non ! Moi j'trouve ça très bien ! Crie Callie.

- Non c'est nul ! Crie plus fort Orphée.

- Et moi je te dis que si !

Et les deux auteurs commencent à se taper dessus ! Callie veut fracasser la bouteille de champagne vide sur la tête d'Orphée mais loupe son coup et assomme une camériste qui passait dans le coin.

- Non ! Non ! Coupez ! Coupez !! On recommence ! Vous, les auteurs, dégagez et que je ne vous revoie plus ! Hurle le réalisateur qui tente de les séparer et dans le même temps se prend une pêche (au thon ).

Et l'épisode reprit la où il avait été interrompu au grand soulagement du réalisateur et de toute sa clique.

-. ... Mais le programme est implanté sur des cellules organiques…

Jim les regarde tous les deux tour à tour, l'air inquiet.

- Il est vraiment pas réglo, ce XANA !

- Eh toi ! Tu n'insultes pas mon pote ! OK ! Parce si tu ne me trouves pas, tu vas me chercher ! Compris ?

- La bonne formule est parce si tu me cherche, tu vas me trouver, soupire le réalisateur définitivement chauve à force de s'être arraché les cheveux.

- On s'en fout !

Jérémie pianote rapidement, puis presse la touche « enter ».

- Je lance un programme d'analyse. Explique-t-il. L'ordinateur va travailler tout seul, et il en a bien pour la nuit. Tandis que moi, en tant que gros paresseux, je vais aller pioncer !

Il se retourne vers Aelita.

- Je te ramène chez le Pape. Il est tard.

- T'es sensé la ramener chez Yumi, intervient Jim.

- M'en fout !

Aelita hoche la tête en maugréant. Elle ne veut pas aller chez le pape ! Elle aurait préféré Brad Pitt...

Aelita et Jérémie marchent d'un pas tranquille dans une rue de la ville.

Soudain, Aelita est parcourue d'un frisson.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Murmure-t-elle.

Jérémie sourit méchamment

- Ça s'appelle la trouille. Et t'as raison d'avoir peur ! Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que XANA va te faire ! Mais de toute manière, tu ne pourras pas en réchapper, XANA est le meilleur ! The Master of the world !

Sur ce, il enlève sa veste et la pose sur les épaules de son amie qui prend une grande bouffée d'air.

- Merci. Sourit Aelita. C'est agréable cette fraîcheur. La nuit, il n'y a pas les mêmes sons ni les mêmes odeurs.

- Oui. Tout est plus sombre, et dans l'ombre, XANA te guette... MOUAHAHAH !

Alors qu'ils passent devant un jardin, Jérémie cueille une fleur et la tend à Aelita.

- Sens ! Murmure-t-il.

Aelita prend la fleur, la place devant ses narines et aspire.

- Beurk, c'est quoi ? Fait-elle, dégoûtée.

- C'est une fleur, espèce de nouille !

- Non ! Moi j'suis un spaghetti !

- Si tu veux ! Mais je préfère les macaronis et les lasagnes.

Soudain heureuse, Aelita écarte les bras et tourne sur elle-même, le nez planté au ciel. Jérémie la regarde en vomissant, dégoûté.

- Haaa !! C'est génial de vivre !!! S'exclame-t-elle.

- Ouais, profite bien de tes derniers instants, grogne Jérémie. XANA finira par te trouver et il te mangera, farci avec des pommes !! Ah qu'il est grand, ah qu'il est fort, ah qu'il est beau, mon ami XANA le psychopathe !!!

- Ça ne serait pas un remix d'une chanson de Naheulbeuk ? Questionne l'androïde. (Euh pardon, humanoïde)

- La ferme !

Les deux ennemis restent main dans la main et se regardent soudain haineusement.

- C'est sûrement à Timon que je dois tout ça. Murmure Aelita.

Jérémie rougit, très gêné.

- Oui… heu… enfin… je…tu sais… et puis c'est Jumbo. Pas Timon.

- Ah, heu je croyais que c'était Pumbaa ? dit Orphée.

- Tais-toi, t'y connais rien, répond Callie.

- Hé çà va pas recommencer les auteurs ! Crie le réalisateur. Eh puis qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Vous êtes censé être en Alaska ! J'vous avait payé un billet aller sans retour !

- Fait trop froid là-bas ! Répliquent les deux auteurs en choeur avant de s'en aller en fredonnant « À l'aventure compagnon, je suis parti vers l'horizon... »

- Bref, reprenons. Marmonne le réalisateur en passant la main sur son crâne chauve, regrettant de ne pas avoir d'autres cheveux à s'arracher.

Aelita grimaça devant l'embarras maladroit de son ami, et reprend la marche.

Gros plan sur les mains : Jérémie serre davantage celle d'Aelita.

Le couple marche main dans la main, et passe devant un photomaton allumé. Aelita s'arrête devant, interloquée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un scanner ? Demande-t-elle.

Jérémie commence à se taper sauvagement la tête contre la première poubelle venue en disant :

- Mais qui m'a foutu une androïde aussi ce ? Ce n'est pas possible !

- C'est humanoïde !

Sur ce, Jérémie l'entraîne à l'intérieur de la machine.

Suite de différentes poses d'Aelita et de Jérémie, scandées par les flashs, qui se giflent, s'arrachent les cheveux, se font des grimaces, et adoptent différentes expressions.

Aelita et Jérémie s'arrêtent devant le pavillon de Yumi. Les fenêtres sont éclairées.

- Vous voilà dans votre grotte, Princesse des Nazes !

Aelita lui tire la langue, et regarde Jérémie dans les yeux.

- Je ne te remercie pas de m'avoir ramenée. Surtout avec ce satané virus, c'est pas la plus belle soirée de ma vie.

Jérémie la regarde, satisfait. Soudain, elle lui claque une gifle sur la joue et court vers l'entrée de la maison.

Jérémie la regarde entrer, bouche bée et l'air nigaud, puis soudain il tourne les talons et entame le voyage du retour en hurlant et en exécutant des pas de danse, malheureux.

Ulrich, Jérémie et Odd sont rassemblés dans la cour.

- Et tu as une idée de la façon de te débarrasser de ce foutu virus ? Demande Ulrich

- Pas pour le moment. Répond Jérémie, l'air ravi J'espère que les calculs de mon ordi ne m'en apprendront pas plus !

- Voilà les filles, fait Odd.

Jérémie et Ulrich regardent vers l'entrée du collège et aperçoivent Yumi et Aelita qui arrivent, tout sourire. Les deux filles leur font un signe de la main, et Jérémie semble abattu.

- Elle a l'air d'aller mieux ! Dit-il d'un air malheureux

Les deux filles rejoignent les garçons

- Alors, ta première nuit sur terre ? Demande Ulrich.

Le visage d'Aelita est illuminé d'un large rictus.

- C'est vraiment nul de dormir ! Yumi ronfle et en plus, elle pue des pieds !

- Eh toi ! T'insultes pas ma chérie, compris ? Fait Ulrich en se levant et en menaçant Aelita du poing.

- Tu crois que tu me fais, peur ? Tarlouze !

Yumi regarde affectueusement Aelita en riant jaune.

- Ahaha... fait-elle, gênée à cause de l'histoire des pieds, de toute manière si je ne t'avais pas secouée, tu serais encore sous la couette !

- C'était pour échapper à l'odeur ! Réplique Aelita d'un air digne.

- Grmbll... Elle aurait pu l'étouffer avec son oreiller, grommelle Jérémie à qui la nouvelle qu'Aelita soit encore vivante avait mit de mauvaise humeur.

La sonnerie du collège retentit alors.

Odd prend le bras d'Aelita.

- T'es pas comme moi ! Moi je suis un très bon élève qui ne dort jamais en cours ! C'est très mal de dormir en cours, c'est ce que Jérémie n'arrête pas de faire ! Mais tu sais, il aboie plus fort qu'il ne mord, Jérémie.

Les amis rient en gagnant les rangs d'élèves qui se forment devant les salles de classe.

Une caméra subjective se rapproche dramatiquement de l'un des scanners qui se met en marche. Quelque chose de mystérieux s'est matérialisé…

Les élèves sont en cours de maths. Le professeur, devant le tableau sur lequel sont inscrites quelques formules, fait face aux élèves.

- Qui peut nous rappeler la définition de deux nombres premiers entre eux Demande-t-il… Sissi ?

- Boaf, fait Sissi, facile: deux nombres sont premiers entre eux si leur plus grand diviseur commun est un.

Jérémie regarde sa meilleure amie avec un sourire fier, tandis que le prof hoche la tête, satisfait.

Aelita se lève soudainement et pointe sur Sissi un doigt accusateur.

- Monsiiieeeeuuuur ! Elle m'a piqué ma réplique !!

- Voyons Aelita, répond le prof d'un air tranquille, ce n'est pas grave: factorise-moi en forme canonique l'équation : P: x - 2x²+3x+2 !

- Boaf, fait la jeune androïde, c'est facile... (Tout bas à Jérémie) C'est quoi la forme canonique ?

- Mais quelle nulle cette fille !!! S'écrie Jérémie.

Lourd silence dans la salle. Toutes les têtes, y compris celle du prof, regardent Aelita, étonnées et bouches bées. Seul Jérémie rit à gorge déployée. Il rit tellement qu'il tombe de sa chaise et roule par terre en se tenant le ventre toujours en se marrant comme un fou.

Aelita regarde tous ces visages sidérés tournés vers elle, se sent soudain très gênée et mal à l'aise, et tente de se rattraper.

- Enfin… selon le théorème de XANA…

La mâchoire du professeur tombe de quelques nouveaux centimètres, et Aelita, de plus en plus embarrassée, sourit maladroitement.

- Mais qui est XANA ? Demande le prof. C'est un de vos amis ?

- Parfaitement, fait Jérémie qui s'est relevé, et j'attends qu'il me débarrasse de cette enquiquineuse !!!

- Bah j'attends aussi ! Renchérit le prof, elle vraiment nulle en maths ! C'est désespérant !

Soudain, un grand bruit retentit dans le couloir, aussitôt suivi par quelques cris d'effroi.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers la porte d'entrée.

Tandis que le professeur s'y dirige et que quelques élèves commencent à se lever, Jérémie, Ulrich, Odd et Aelita se regardent, inquiets.

Ils se lèvent à leur tour, et courent vers la porte que le prof vient d'ouvrir.

Regardant dans le couloir, il semble aussitôt ravi et avance.

Nos héros en profitent pour se glisser devant lui et regarder à leur tour.

Un Kankrelat poursuit un élève.

Le prof se rue sur le Kankrelat, les bras écarté en clamant :

- Tuez moi ! Débarrassez moi de cette enquiquineuse d'Aelita !! Elle est trop nulle en maths !

D'autres élèves ont réussit à apercevoir le monstre, et se mettent à pousser des cris de paniques.

Ulrich referme énergiquement la porte et se colle dos à elle, pour barrer la route à Jérémie qui veut serrer le monstre dans ses bras.

Le prof s'est réfugié derrière le Kankrelat, terrorisé par Aelita, si bien que nos amis prennent les choses en main.

Odd saisit un pupitre, et se dirige vers le fond de la classe.

- OK ! Pas de panique ! C'est un copain ! Hurle-t-il à la classe histoire de la rassurer.

Odd a cependant du mal à porter le pupitre seul. Étonnamment, c'est Nicolas qui vient l'aider.

- Qu'est-ce tu fiches là toi ? S'insurge Odd. Je peux très bien le faire sans toi !

- OK, OK. Je m'en vais ! Bougonne Nicolas

Sur ce, il laisse tomber le banc sur le pied d'Odd qui envoie le pupitre au visage de Nicolas

Odd en profite pour rejoindre ses camarades qui font barrage devant la porte.

Davantage de bruits et de hurlement de joie parviennent du couloir. Ils sont heureux que les Kankrelats viennent les débarrasser d'Aelita.

- J'aurais jamais pensé que XANA puisse envoyer un Kankrelat sur Terre ! S'exclame Jérémie. Comment il a fait ça ? C'est notre sauveur, il va nous débarrasser d'Aelita ! Ouah il est vraiment trop fort !

- On s'en fiche ! Réplique Odd. La question c'est : qu'est-ce qu'on fait de cette bestiole ?

- Comme d'habitude, répond Ulrich : on l'aide.

- Mais nan, c'est encore nul ton truc Callie ! S'écrie Orphée.

- Je t'em, tarlouze ! Réplique Callie.

- Et voilà, gémit le réalisateur, c'est reparti comme en 40 ! Dégagez les auteurs ! Sécurité ! Venez nous débarrasser de ces gêneurs !

- Nan, s'exclame Orphée, je vais vous faire mon Stringer Requiem et je vais vous balancer dans les Enfers ! Nan, mais nan lâchez-moi ! Athénaaaa, au secours !!!

- Ça y est, il est fou ! Soupire Callie.

- Mais non, objecte Orphée. Je l'ai toujours été ! Et toi aussi, t'es folle, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on fait cette fic complètement débile !

Les auteurs sont traînés de force hors du plateau du tournage mais, lorsque le réalisateur à le dos tourné, deux silhouettes passent dans son dos poursuivis par deux autres malabars qui hurlent.

- Reprends, Ulrich. Fait le réalisateur.

- Merci. Je disais donc : comme d'habitude : on l'aide ! (À Jérémie, Aelita et Odd) Vous trois, vous allez sur Lyoko pour activer la tour ! Moi, je reste ici avec Yumi pour augmenter les dégâts !

Tout en parlant, Ulrich prend son téléphone portable et commence à composer un numéro.

- Ulrich ! C'est de la folie ! Murmure Aelita.

- Vous savez très bien que s'il y a pas mal de victimes, aucun retour dans le temps ne pourra les ramener à la vie !! Ce qui est bien mieux comme ça ! (Au téléphone) Yumi ?… Non, on n'est pas au courant ! (Au autres) Vous savez que le tournoi de Pokémon se fait en France dans deux mois ? On devra absolument y participer ! Hein, quoi ? Faut trouver des armes !… OK, je t'attends devant la salle d'espagnol !!

Ulrich raccroche et regarde ses amis, perplexes. Enfin, Jérémie hoche la tête.

- OK… on y va ! Fait-il.

Ulrich passe devant le groupe, et ouvre la porte. Aussitôt, les cris se font plus fort.

Les élèves s'étaient mis des deux côtés du couloir pour former une haie d'honneur pour les Kankrelat et les héros qui vont les débarrasser d'Aelita. Ils trouvent tous que c'est une enquiquineuse de première.

Les héros regardent, à l'autre bout du couloir, les élèves qui applaudissent encore devant le Kankrelat qui les poursuit.

A peine le Kankrelat a-t-il aperçu le groupe qu'il change de direction et se dirige vers lui. Ulrich se tourne vers Jérémie, Odd et Aelita.

- Je m'en occupe ! Tenez là !

Jérémie et Odd prennent les poignets d'Aelita et la maintienne mais elle se libère et fuit dans une direction tandis qu'Ulrich se prépare à aider le monstre. Il échappe à un premier tir laser, mais se fait ensuite heureusement toucher à l'épaule.

- AH ! Crie Ulrich, blessé.

Tenant son épaule douloureuse, Ulrich saute sur le Kankrelat et l'écrabouille à coup de basket à semelles cloutées et s'éloigne de son côté en chantant comme un dératé sa victoire sur le kankrelat.

- Eh ! Dit Orphée, une minute, t'es pas sensé écrasé le Kankrelat ! Et depuis quand t'as des semelles cloutées ?

- C'est Yumi qui les a offertes. Répond Callie.

- Les auteurs ! SORTEZ OU JE VOUS FAIS SORTIR MOI-MÊME !!!! Hurle le réalisateur en s'arrachant les poils de son nez, faute de cheveux.

Callie Rose coure en direction de la sortie du tournage en criant :

- Liiiiiiiiiiiinnkkkkk !! Y fait rien que d'nous embêêteeeeeer !!!!!

Orphée et Callie reviennent en compagnie du grand, du magnifique de l'unique, du super cool, du splendide, du tueur de flood j'ai nommé le Grand Admin Sombre !!!!! Celui-ci, sur Epona tire son épée de son fourreau et la pointe en un geste accusateur sur le réalisateur.

- C'est donc toi qui embêtes les Modérateurs Orphée et Callie Rose.

(Ceux-ci, au fond de la salle font des pieds de nez au réalisateur en lui tirant la langue.)

- Euh... non, Votre Altesse Sérénissime, je n'oserais pas...

« Ouuuh menteur !!!! » Hurlent tout les gens présent.

- Vous, la ferme ! Siffle le réalisateur.

- Pourtant, ils viennent de me rapporter que tu les avais mis à la porte...

- Eh bien euh... c'est que, voyez vous, Votre Grandiosité... ils euh... ils empêchaient le tournage de se faire...

- Ils sont pourtant les auteurs. Remarque Link.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, mais tout auteurs qu'ils sont, ils...

- Assez ! Tu les as suffisamment gênés.

- Naaaaaaann !! Ne levez pas Votre Épée... j'ai rien f... aaaaaaaarrrgh...

Le réalisateur mit à mort, Link se tourne vers Callie Rose et Orphée, morts de rire tout les deux à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Voilà, le problème du réalisateur est clôt, l'ennui, c'est que vous n'avez plus de réalisateur, comment allez vous faire ?

Les deux autres se regardent d'un air entendu avant de lancer en choeur :

- On va faire la réalisation nous-même !

- Ça promet...marmonne le Grand Admin Sombre. Eh bien soit, au revoir !

- Au revoir, Maître Absolu. Merci de votre aide.

Le Grand Admin Sombre rengaine son Épée et enfourche Épona avant de la lancer au galop à travers le studio de tournage, écrasant quelques figurant au passage.

- Bon ! On reprend ! Fait Orphée en se frottant les mains.

En sortant du bâtiment, Jérémie, Aelita et Odd s'arrêtent net en apercevant trois Kankrelats au loin.

Très vite, les deux garçons mettent Aelita devant eux comme bouclier humain mais celle-ci s'enfuit en courant vers le parc. Odd écrase au passage un Kankrelat sans le faire exprès.

- Raah ! Fulmina XANA Ils se retournent contre moi ! Soldats, détruisez-les !

- Une minute ! Objecte Orphée, XANA n'est pas censé être là !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? S'informe Callie.

- Bah je remplace le réalisateur çà se voit pas ? Répond Orphée en haussant les épaules. Bon, on reprend !

Ulrich (toujours blessé à l'épaule) court devant le Kankrelat qui le poursuit.

Derrière lui, un monstre s'apprête à tirer.

Sentant le danger, Ulrich se retourne et écarquille les yeux : le couloir est étroit, et il est impossible d'échapper au tir du monstre qui ne saurait tarder.

Soudain une boule d'énergie bleue vient exploser le monstre qui termine sur le mur !

C'est Yumi vêtue d'une armure un peu bizarre.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demande Ulrich.

- J'ai été prendre ce truc chez moi, c'était dans une boîte bizarre. Répond Yumi en écartant une mèche de cheveux.

- Attends, fait Ulrich, fais voir y'a un truc marqué: "Bandai 2006 Pegasus Armour, Kngihts of the Zodiac" Heu, c'est un costume des Chevaliers du Zodiaque ! Faut pas confondre les dessins animés ! Et en plus elle est moche!

- OK! Réplique Yumi. J'prendrais l'armure de la Vierge la prochaine fois !

- C'est pire ! Grimace Ulrich.

- OK, marmonne la jeune japonaise, alors Orphée ?!

- Dîtes, s'écrie un kankrelat, je crois que vous nous oubliez !

Ulrich a un petit sourire sadique.

- C'est vrai, dit-il, çà ! BANZAI !!

Sur ce, il écrase le kankrelat et sort du couloir avec Yumi sur ses talons !

- Tiens, Orphée, ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose, les Kankrelats parlants ?

- Euh... hésite Orphée, ce serait le Méga-Tank 2398 auquel tu fais allusion ?

- Si !! Fait Callie d'un air triomphant. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'il est devenu, il a prit sa retraite à la fin de l'épisode Code Terre.

- Oh... fait Orphée, dommage, il était sympa...

- OH !! ET NOUS ALORS ?? Hurle le Kankrelat.

- Oh il m'agace ! Grogne Orphée. STRINGER REQUIEEM !!!!!!!!!!!!

Et le kankrelat se retrouve comme un imbécile sur la banquise !

- Mais il est où le chemin de la maison ? Veux retourner sur Lyoko ! Pleurniche-t-il.

Voici donc l'explication **logique** de la fonte des glaciers : c'est en réalité le Kankrelat furax qui envoie des lasers sur les glaciers pour passer sa rage et non un prétendu phénomène météorologique.

- Reprenons, fait Callie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? Sourit Yumi.

Ulrich lui sourit tandis que Yumi saute dans le couloir d'un bond souple.

Mais soudain, un nouveau monstre surgit et envoie un rayon vers eux.

Les deux amis bondissent pour l'éviter… et foncent vers la sortie.

Jérémie, Odd et Aelita arrivent à l'usine et surprennent un étrange spectacle : sur le sol, un cadavre de Kankrelat repose, recroquevillé sur le dos.

Les trois ados s'arrêtent un instant. Odd et Jérémie regardent attristés ce spectacle. Le lit de camp et l'installation de Jim sont sens dessus dessous.

Aelita appelle en regardant autour d'elle.

- Jumbo ? Aladdin ?

Jérémie regarde vers l'ascenseur. Sur le chemin, il avise un autre cadavre de monstres.

- Par là… ! Fait-il.

Les trois ados foncent vers l'ascenseur.

Juste à côté du campement de Jim, Odd remarque un bazooka qui traîne au sol… Il le ramasse et le regarde d'un air satisfait.

Yumi et Ulrich regardent autour d'eux les différentes armes rangées. Yumi choisit une mitraillette. Quant à Ulrich, il prend un tank.

Les deux amis se regardent.

- Allez ! On va bien rigoler !! S'exclame Yumi.

Ils sortent de la cabane.

Sitôt sortis de la cabane, Ulrich et Yumi se retrouvent nez à nez avec les quatre Kankrelats. Les armes de nos héros semblent nettement plus efficaces. Ulrich dans son tank et Yumi qui s'amuse à semer la terreur parmi les Kankrelats et figurants avec sa mitraillette.

Le réalisateur saute partout pour éviter les balles perdues et crie :

- Non mais c'n'est pas fini ce bazar, arrêtez ça tout de suite !

- Mais non, s'écrie Callie, il est plus là, c'est nous les réalisateurs.

- Ah oui, se rappelle Orphée, l'ancien est chez Hadès. Va falloir que j'y retourne d'ailleurs. J'suis en congé payé pour l'instant, mais bon si je ne vais pas jouer la sérénade à Hadès, il va se fâcher.

Aelita, Odd et Jérémie déboulent dans la salle des scans, et y trouvent Jim qui, armé d'une kalachnikov, est aux prises avec un Kankrelat qui vient de sortir d'un scanner. Le prof de sport se démène et met toute son énergie dans le combat.

- Sale bête !! Hurle-t-il. J'vais te faire passer l'goût de rentrer dans mon frigo, moi !!

Les trois ados se regardent un instant, puis Odd fonce vers son prof pour l'aider, tout en lançant des roquettes (avec son bazooka) vers le Kankrelat.

- Tenez bon, Blanche Neige !!

Jim se retourne juste pour apercevoir Odd, puis assène un violent coup sur la cible du Kankrelat.

- J'ai déjà demandé qu'on m'appelle Jumbo !!!!!

Le Kankrelat rend l'âme en se recroquevillant.

Aelita se tourne vers Jérémie.

- Jérémie ! Faut que tu me transferts sur Terre !

Jérémie écarquille les yeux de stupeur.

- Mais t'es déjà sur Terre, espèce de bécasse ! Crie-t-il en positionnant.

Aelita gifle Jérémie.

- Espèce de mufle ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne te dirais pas que Franz Hopper est mon père, na !

- Euh... Aelita... tu viens de lui dire, marmonne Odd.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, fait Jérémie : elle est aussi cruche que l'elfe dans Naheulbeuk !

Aelita poursuit :

- On n'a pas le choix ! Tu le sais très bien !

- Si on a le choix. Odd passe-moi le bazooka !!

Mais Odd resserre ses bras autour de son bazooka d'un air protecteur.

- Non, proteste-il, c'est le mien et je le garde, na ! T'avais qu'à prendre la bombe nucléaire que j'ai vu avant d'entrer !

- Et zut ! Peste le petit génie. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis couillon !

- Sûrement autant que le nain dans Naheulbeuk ! Approuve Aelita, Maintenant transfère-nous !

Jérémie se tourne vers Odd qui soupire. Jérémie baisse la tête, résigné, puis désigne un des caissons.

- Entre là ! Je file aux toilettes !

- Depuis quand les commandes sont aux toilettes ? S'informe Odd.

- Depuis que j'ai un assez gros budget pour pouvoir déplacer tout ce bardas. Maintenant vous allez dans ses scanners et on n'en parle plus.

Aelita s'exécute tandis que Jérémie quitte la pièce en courant.

Jérémie entre dans les toilettes et s'installe aussitôt sur son pot.

- Heu Callie, fait Orphée, s'il te plaît. Ne rentre pas dans les détails !

- OK, OK. (Callie marmonne) Il n'est pas marrant cet Orphée. Ca doit être parce qu'il a plus vu Eurydice depuis longtemps.

- Pardon ? Demande Orphée.

- Nan, rien. On continue !

- Je désactive le scanner infecté ! Avertit Jérémie, Odd, prépare-toi !!

Jérémie presse rapidement des touches.

Odd et Jim combattent un nouveau monstre qui vient d'arriver par le scanner. Odd le touche en pleine cible avec son pistolet à clous…

Soudain, la lumière du scanner faiblit pour s'éteindre totalement.

Odd et Jim, essoufflés, se regardent.

- Au fait… où sont les deux amoureux ? Demande Jafar.

- Au collège… répond Odd, dans la chambre de... enfin..., je pense...

-Dis donc, S'exclame Orphée, Callie ! Tu te crois tout permis enlève-moi ce truc pourri !

- C'est bien ce que je dis, fait Callie en prenant à témoin les figurants et l'équipe de tournage présent, c'est Eurydice qui lui manque !

Jim hoche la tête.

- Bon, décide-il, j'y vais; je vais les aider !

- Ah ? S'étonne Odd. Bon bah ok Jumbo. Tu nous fais un petit vol en rase-motte au-dessus de petites touffes d'herbe, tu sais comment on fait ?

- Evidemment, réplique Jim, j'ai fait çà toute ma vie

Odd lui tend le bazooka.

- Tenez ! Dit le petit comique. C'est comme une kalachnikov… en plus efficace ! Et n'oubliez pas la bombe atomique qui est près de l'ascenseur.

Jim prend l'arme en souriant à Odd… et sur ce, il quitte la pièce en courant, tandis qu'Odd entre dans le dernier scanner.

Le corps d'Aelita est déjà parcouru de rayons.

- J'ai repéré la tour activée ! S'écrie Jérémie. Cinquième Territoire. Je vous y envoie !!

- Mais nan, Jérem ! fait Orphée. Le Cinquième Territoire c'est dans la saison 2.

- Ah oui, c'est juste, se rappelle le petit génie, autant pour moi. Bon alors la Banquise alors...

Aelita et Odd se matérialisent sur un sentier de la banquise. Dès qu'elle touche le sol, Aelita fait une moue.

- C'est étrange d'être virtualisée !! Murmure Aelita.

- Tant que tu te ramasses sur le derrière çà m'amuse moi ! Rétorque Odd.

Aelita regarde autour d'elle, dépitée.

- Pas d'air à respirer, aucune odeur, aucune chaleur... le monde réel me manque déjà !

- Prête à désactiver la tour ? Demande Jérémie.

Aelita part en courant, suivie par Odd

- Plutôt, oui !!!!

- C'est bien ce que je craignais ! Soupire le petit génie. Allez mes beaux frôlions ! Attaque Médor !

Mais ils n'ont pas fait trois pas qu'ils sont assaillis par une escouade de Frelions qui foncent vers eux.

- Attention !!!! Hurle Odd.

Odd se rue sur Aelita pour la plaquer au sol, mais est touché par un monstre. Il se tord de douleur un instant, en regardant les trois Frelions qui font demi-tour dans l'air pour revenir fondre sur eux. Il se relève et les arrête d'un geste !

- Un instant ! S'exclame Odd. On ne pourrait pas discuter ?

- Bien, accorde un frôlion, je serais la voix de mes camarades pour vous faire passer le message. Je m'appelle Bouygues Telecom.

- J'écoute ! Fait le félin virtuel.

- Vous avez un nouveau message, récite le frôlion. Premièrement, nous recevons trop de flèches lasers, certains de nos camarades souffrent de maux de têtes terribles à cause des flèches, çà leur fait la tête comme un Méga-Tank !

- Deusio... continue le frôlion.

- Y'avait qu'un message ! S'exclame Odd.

- On s'en fiche. Rétorque Bouygues. Je continue ou je fais la grève.

- Au prix où sont les abonnements, il n'a pas intérêt ! S'indigne Odd.

- Euh... intervient Callie, au cas où, nous sommes dans Code Lyoko, Pas dans Mission Cléopâtre, alors ce Bouygues est prié d'aller voir en Egypte si XANA y est !

- On s'en fout, réplique Orphée, on continue ! Et cesse de m'interrompre. Reprends Odd !

- Merci cher réalisateur et auteur ! Fait Odd.

- Fayot ! Marmonne Aelita.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je te transforme en bouclier virtuel t'as intérêt à la boucler ! Rétorque Odd.

- La ferme Orphée, fait Callie, on reprend ce tournage ! Odd continue.

- Bon... OK... File vers la tour, je vais les retenir !! S'exclame

Aelita se met à courir vers la tour, tandis qu'Odd met un genou à terre, bras tendu vers les monstres qui approchent, prêt à tirer.

Pendant ce temps, le combat continue au collège. Ulrich, Yumi sont adossés contre un arbre, assaillis par les trois Kankrelats restants, et se battent avec énergie. Ulrich a abandonné son tank pour une bombe nucléaire et Yumi tient toujours sa mitraillette.

Cependant, ils semblent débordés.

- Ulrich… On n'va jamais y arriver ! S'exclame Yumi, désespérée.

Soudain, un cri retentit devant eux. Ils lèvent la tête pour voir arriver Jim, comme un diable enragé, brandissant son bazooka

- OUAIS ! Vas-y Aslan ! Hurle Ulrich.

- Moi c'est Jumbo ! Crie Jim en réponse. BANZAÏ !!!!!!

Il atteint l'arrière des monstres se trouvant face aux deux ados, et frappe dessus avec rage.

À eux trois, Aslan, euh non, Pumbaa euh non, Aladdin non ! Timon... enfin bref, l'ex-pion, Ulrich et Yumi ont tôt fait de neutraliser les quatre Kankrelats qui les entouraient. Ils reprennent leur souffle un instant.

- Je dois vous confier quelque chose, Pocahantas : c'est bien la première fois que je suis content de vous voir arriver !! Fait Ulrich.

L'ex-pion secoue la tête.

- Pas Pocahantas ! JUMBO ! Mon nom, c'est Jumbo !!

- Ah oui, désolé mais moi les Disney vous savez...

- Bon, dit Yumi, c'est pas tout mais on à une Aelita à zigouiller, nous !

- Ouais ! S'écrie Ulrich. Go go go !

- Allez y, je vous couvre avec ma couverture en plume d'oie. Déclare Jim.

- Mais... fait Yumi en désignant les Kankrelats.

- Quoi ? Les p'tits zèbres, là ? Je m'en occupe ! Allez FILEZ !

Ulrich et Yumi le regardent une seconde, puis foncent vers l'entrée du souterrain.

Jim les regarde partir, affiche un petit sourire fier, puis se retourne vers les monstres pour leur barrer la route, l'air à présent menaçant. Il brandit son bazooka, et fonce dans le tas.

Quant à lui, Odd combat les Frelions. Ils ne sont pas arrivés à un accord donc les monstres, par dépit s'en sont prit à leur seule proie dispo. Lors d'un passage de « l'escadrille » au-dessus de lui, il parvient à en éliminer un avec une fléchette, avant de se faire toucher par une autre.

En somme, les frôlions et Odd virevoltent gracieusement dans les airs formant une sarabande ponctués de lasers et de petites flèches vrillant l'air autour des petits insectes !

Ulrich et Yumi montent dans l'ascenseur. Yumi à son portable collé contre son oreille tandis qu'Ulrich regarde sa montre.

- OK Jérem' ! Déclare Yumi d'un ton blasé. On file direct aux toilettes !!… T'en fais pas : j'ai déjà vu Odd tenir pas longtemps avec seulement 20 point de vie !!

Ulrich appui sur le bouton stop de l'ascenseur. La porte s'ouvre sur les deuxièmes toilettes de l'usine.

Ulrich et Yumi foncent chacun dans un scanner. Les portes se referment sur eux.

Les mains de Jérémie tapent les codes de virtualisation sur le clavier.

Les rayons lumineux balayent les corps d'Ulrich et Yumi.

Pendant ce temps, Jim continue de combattre les deux Kankrelats. Mais il est fatigué, et ses coups commencent à perdre de la force et de la rapidité. Son bazooka lui a rendu de fiers services si l'on excepte le fait que les figurants, les caméramans et les auteurs/réalisateurs ont du plonger au sol plusieurs fois à cause de sa précision exceptionnelle !

Un kankrelat parvient à le toucher au postérieur ce qui fait un gros trou dans son pantalon et on peut voir son caleçon jaune à pois rouge et à fleurs rose. Jim hurle, chancelle et tombe.

Ses ennemis, se croyant victorieux, font alors demi-tour et se dirigent vers un groupe d'élèves. Mais Jim se relève, puise dans ses réserves d'énergie, c'est-à-dire dans le glucose, le lactose, le... le ... enfin bref, vous l'aurez compris: à tout ce qui lui permet de fabriquer de l'énergie par oxydation cellulaire des nutriments comme le glucose, et cætera et cætera !

- Hé !! Revenez un peu par ici ! S'écrie-t-il, furibond. Vous me devez un pantalon !! Il m'a coûté cent euro de location pour le tournage celui-là !!

Les deux Kankrelats se retournent vers lui, et le combat reprend de plus belles.

De son côté, Odd combat également avec ferveur. Il parvient à éliminer un nouveau Frelion, mais le dernier en lice lui fonce dessus.

Odd ajuste son tir...

Plus loin, Ulrich et Yumi apparaissent.

Le Frelion étant à portée, Odd tire et le frôlion explose.

- Mais non ! S'exclame Orphée, t'es pas censé avoir encore des fléchettes !

- Bah si, objecte Odd. Jérémie m'en a rechargé 10000 fléchettes

- Mais non, soupire Callie, tu confond avec Nouvelle donne, mon pauvre Odd ! Alors fait semblant d'être à court de flèche pour qu'un de ces foutus frôlions te dévirtualise !

- Et si j'ai pas envie d'être dévirtualisé, moi ? Riposte Odd.

Une lueur mauvaise dans le regard de Callie lui fait immédiatement changer d'avis.

- Oh non ! S'écrie Odd d'une voix dramatique horriblement fausse. Pauvre de moi ! Je n'ai plus de fléchettes ! Que vais-je devenir ? On m'a abandonné ici, tout seul, sans eau ni nourriture ! Tout seul sur cette île déserte et...

- T'as pas besoin d'eau ni de nourriture sur Lyoko. Rappelle Orphée. Et tu n'es pas sur une île déserte !

- Ah, oui, c'est juste... se souvient Odd.

Le Frôlion tire à son tour… et touche Odd qui disparaît aussitôt sous les yeux de ses amis.

Le Frôlion ne les remarque pas et s'enfuit à tire d'ailes dans la direction empruntée par Aelita.

Yumi et Ulrich partent en courant derrière lui.

Aelita arrive sur l'iceberg terrasse, une table est installée et un verre de coca ainsi qu »une chaise et un parasol attendent la princesse de Lyoko.

- Mais qui a eu la stupide idée de foutre une terrasse ici ? S'exclame Callie. Pourquoi pas un hôtel tant qu'on y est !

- Bah justement, fait Aelita en désignant quelque chose derrière avec son pouce, y'a l'Hôtel XANA là-bas, c'est pour les monstres de passages.

- Un hôtel XANA Où çaaaaa ? Hurle Jérémie, je veux y alleeeeerrrrr !!

- Ta gueule, rétorque Orphée, tu ne vas pas sur Lyoko avant Mister Pück !

- Bref, nous disions donc, fait Callie. Reprenons la description.

Aelita arrive sur l'iceberg terrasse au sommet duquel se trouve la tour. La jeune fille s'arrête pour analyser la façon d'y grimper, lorsqu'un rayon vient s'écraser à ses pieds (sans la toucher).

- Zuuut ! Mais il pourrait viser mieux ! S'écrient Odd, Ulrich, Yumi et Jérémie qui on assister à la scène.

- Vos gueules ! Hurlent les auteurs en réponse.

Elle se retourne et aperçoit le Frelion qui fonce vers elle (il est encore assez loin).

Paniquée, Aelita regarde autour d'elle et avise l'entrée d'une grotte. Elle s'y dirige en courant et s'y réfugie.

Sitôt entrée, Aelita se retourne pour voir le Frelion continuer de foncer vers elle. Elle met un genou à terre et se concentre pour former, grâce à son pouvoir, une paroi de glace qui bouche l'entrée de la grotte.

En sécurité, elle regarde autour d'elle et avise un étroit couloir dans lequel elle s'engage.

-J e peux savoir qui lui a donné ce stupide pouvoir ? Grogne Jérémie.

- C'est mon père, rétorque Aelita. Et si t'es pas content bah va le trouver !

- On n'a pas encore écrit la saison 3 ! Geint Jérémie.

- Tant pis pour toi, tu devra attendre ! Comme tous les Lyoko-Fans !

- Quoi ? Y'a des gens qui aiment bien ce navet ? Cette série de nazes ? Y z'ont aucun goût ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Qui pourrait aimer Code Lyoko ! C'est vraiment trop débile !

- T'y joue, je te signale, réplique Aelita.

- Roooh ! C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié !

Bref reprenons la scène là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Le Frelion se place devant la paroi créée par Aelita, et l'attaque à coups de rayons.

Jim a réussi à rejoindre les deux Kankrelats. Mais il est à présent épuisé et combat avec l'énergie du désespoir. Un rayon l'atteint encore au postérieur, élargissant le trou qui cette fois-ci, montre les petits canards multicolores sur son caleçon en plus des pois rouge et des fleurs rose…Jim tombe sur un genou. Il regarde un groupe d'élèves qui, plus loin, regardent d'un air médusé son caleçon.

- Vous n'aimez pas mon caleçon ? Bah tant pis pour vous ! Et dégagez ! Hurle-t-il.

Les élèves partent dans un premier temps lentement et à reculons, puis se retournent et s'enfuient en courant. Ils n'ont jamais vu de caleçon aussi moche.

Les Kankrelats semblent réagir, mais Jim se relève et réengage le combat.

- Oh ! Les zèbres !! C'est par ici que ça se passe !!

Le combat reprend.

Yumi et Ulrich arrivent près de l'iceberg terrasse. Tout en courant, ils aperçoivent le Frelion qui s'acharne contre la paroi de glace.

- Aelita est sûrement derrière ! Fait Yumi. On va aider ce Frôlion !

Les deux ados continuent leur course et, tout en courant, Yumi saisit son éventail et commence à viser.

Arrivée non loin du monstre, elle lance son arme. Mais instinctivement, le Frelion se retourne au dernier moment et évite l'éventail in extremis.

Ce dernier heurte la paroi, y faisant une brèche suffisamment large pour que le Frelion s'immisce dedans. Ce qu'il fait, d'ailleurs.

- OUAIS, bien joué Yumi ! S'exclame Ulrich.

Cependant, la brèche est trop étroite pour permettre aux deux amis d'y entrer à leur tout. Ulrich commence donc à l'élargir à coups de sabre.

Aelita affolée, court dans la galerie et glisse soudain dans une espèce de toboggan en poussant un hurlement !

- AÏE mes oreilles ! Hurle Jérémie. Bon sang, mais elle a de ces cordes vocales c'te fille ! Frôlion, débarrasse-moi de cette Castafiore !

Ulrich à réussit à ouvrir la brèche suffisamment pour les laisser passer. Les deux amis s'engouffrent donc dans la grotte.

Sitôt entrés, ils s'arrêtent et regardent autour d'eux. Yumi remarque l'entrée du couloir et le désigne du doigt.

- Par ici !! S'exclame Yumi.

Les deux amis s'engagent dans le couloir.

Plus loin, le Frelion est tout près d' Aelita. Il va tirer.

Terrorisée, Aelita ferme les yeux.

Mais soudain, l'éventail de Yumi vient le frapper de plein fouet.

Le monstre disparaît.

- Mais non ! Tu visais Aelita ! Pas le frôlion ! Rage Ulrich en trépignant.

- Désolé ! S'excuse Yumi, penaude.

- Mais quelle naze ! Fulmine Jérémie. Nom d'un chien, faut tout faire soi-même ici ! La prochaine fois c'est moi qui y vais !

- J'ai eu peur ! Murmure Aelita.

- Moi aussi, grogne Ulrich, j'ai bien cru que Yumi n'arriverait pas à ouvrir de passage pour le frôlion

Tous trois repartent en courant vers le sommet de la terrasse. Furieux d'avoir loupé leur coup.

Jim qui combat de plus en plus faiblement. On remarque qu'il est à présent également blessé à l'épaule car il tient un bras contre son corps.

- Allez les zèbres, souffle-t-il, montrez-moi ce que vous avez dans le ventre, c'est tout ce que vous savez faire ?

Il vise avec son bazooka et réussit à toucher un Kankrelat s'étant approché trop près. Mais un autre monstre lui tire dessus et le touche.

Épuisé, dépité, Jim lâche son bazooka. Il semble accepter son sort en tombant à genoux.

Jim est à bout de force. Déjà victorieux, les zèbres, euh non, les Kankrelats restants s'approchent lentement de lui d'un air menaçant.

Les Kankrelats s'approchent davantage de Jim qui, à genoux, épuisés, attend avec impuissance.

- Alors !! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez !! Vous me croyez sans défense...

Jim lève la tête et regarde un nuage dans le ciel.

- Adieu monde cruel ! Fait Jim théâtralement. J'ai combattu vaillamment, je me suis comporté en guerrier ! De nombreux ennemis sont tombés sous mes coups mais je m'incline face à ma défaite ! Je m'en vais, la vie me quitte !

- Arrêtes les jérémiades t'es pas payé pour çà ! Réplique Orphée.

Succession de plans d'Aelita progressant dans la tour mettant en échec les tentatives de Yumi et Ulrich pour la retenir, et de Jim de qui les Kankrelats se rapprochent toujours davantage.

Au moment où Aelita tape le code Lyokô, un Kankrelat tire un rayon sur Jim.

Mais le flash blanc envahit l'écran juste avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible.

- Retour Vers le Passé. Grogne Jérémie. Eh merde ! Elle a encore réussi !

Jérémie, Odd, Ulrich et Yumi sont rassemblés autour de l'ordinateur, en communication avec Aelita.

- Aelita ! Fait Jérémie. On va relancer tout de suite le programme de matérialisation en espérant que çà foire !

Mais Aelita le regarde tristement et secoue la tête.

- Jérémie, pourquoi tu es toujours contre moi et puis c'est impossible. Le virus est toujours en moi. Je le sens.

Le visage de Jérémie s'éclaire.

- Bah, c'est fantastique ! S'exclame-t-il. Allez les copains on sort le champagne !

- Bah et moi alors ? Ronchonne Aelita.

Yumi se rapproche de Jérémie, et pose sa main sur son épaule.

- On pourra la matérialiser une heure ou deux… pour qu'elle nous fasse une petite visite ! Hein ! Tente de le réconforter Yumi pour jouer son rôle et pas être virée.

- T'es pas bien ! Fait Jérémie, la matérialiser ? Et puis quoi encore ? Elle me piquera mes croissants et mon chocolat chaud ! Faut que je me nourrisse, moi !

- Pourquoi pas… fait Aelita, j'aime le chocolat chaud et les croissants et t'es censé être amoureux de moi, Jérémie ! Donc, tu me fileras tes croissants et ton chocolat ! C'est un ordre !

- Tu peux te le mettre où je pense, ton ordre ! Réplique Jérémie.

- Oh ! Grossier personnage ! Je me vengerais !

- On va dévaliser son magasin ! Fait Odd.

- Ouaiiiss !! S'écrient ses amis.

- On va écrire des gros mots sur les murs !

- Ouaiiiss !!

- On va dévirtualiser la vendeuse !!!

- OUAIISS !!

- Y'a pas de vendeuse sur Lyoko ! Intervient Orphée.

- Toi le romantique à deux balles tu la fermes ! Réplique Jérémie.

- Oh ! S'exclame Orphée. Ça va pas se passer comme çà ! Jérémie, tu seras privé d'ordi pendant trois mois et t'iras pas sur Lyoko dans la saison 2 !

- Tant que çà me permet d'éviter cette nullarde d'androïde, çà me dérange pas ! Rétorque Jérémie en haussant les épaules.

- C'est humanoïde, fait Callie, espèce d'acteur pourri et on reprend avant que je me fâche ! C'est reparti !

Vaincu, Jérémie baisse la tête en soupirant.

- Aelita… murmure-t-il.

La jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux, coupe la communication.

L'ordinateur s'éteint.

Un temps.

Personne ne parle.

Jérémie se retient de rire qui menace de casser la scène et de le faire renvoyer.

Alors que l'écran s'éteint, le pas lourd de Jim résonne dans le couloir.

Les amis échangent des regards inquiets.

- Moogli !… On l'avait oublié !! S'exclame Yumi.

Les amis se lèvent en toute hâte.

Comme au début de l'épisode 25, les amis sortent de la chambre et se retrouvent face à Jim qui leur barre la route.

- Salut Baloo ! Le salue Odd.

- T'es censé m'appeler monsieur, avertit Jim, je te signale que le retour dans le temps m'a effacé ma mémoire.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que vous aviez oublié, s'excuse Odd.

- Alors… toujours en train de traficoter ?! Demande-t-il

Mine innocente d'Odd

- Mais non, m'sieur … on révisait !

Jim s'approche du groupe, soupçonneux.

- Toi, réviser ? Mon œil oui ! Le jour où tu réviseras, j'aurais découvert votre secret

- Ça tombe bien, vous l'avez découvert justement, fait Odd avec un grand sourire, donc justement : je révise !

Jim se gratte la tête.

- Ah... oui... c'est vrai... marmonne-t-il.

Soudain...

- Bagerra !… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Demande le proviseur.

Jim et les héros se tournent vers le Proviseur qui arrive, étonné de voir un attroupement dans le couloir.

Jim s'approche du Proviseur et tente de lui expliquer ses soupçons, désignant les héros d'un index menaçant. Le Proviseur soupire, il en a marre de rejouer cette scène !

- Ah… monsieur le proviseur ! Vous tombez bien ! Je suis sur le point de découvrir ce que cachent ces fous !

- C'est vous qui êtes fou, mon vieux Dumbo ! Je ne croirais pas vos salades, même si je le voulais, ce qui n'est pas le cas et je suis payé pour vous ridiculiser, vous avez oublié ? Alors allez faire votre vol d'essai et foutez nous la paix !

- Non, non, bien sûr, Monsieur, le rassure Jim. Mais justement je...

Le Proviseur agacé lève les yeux au ciel.

- Encore vos histoires délirantes de passages secrets ! Fait-il, et de rendez-vous mystérieux ?… (Se fâchant) ça commence à bien faire, je vais vous…

Mine inquiète de Jim… mais cette fois, Ulrich fait un pas en avant, coupant la parole au Proviseur.

- C'est pas vrai qu'on complotait m'sieur le proviseur ! Fait-il.

- Menteur ! réplique Jim.

- Bon, OK, ça va, d'accord, je mens, vous êtes content ? Bon, je reprend : c'est vrai qu'on complotait m'sieur le proviseur.

Jim et le proviseur se figent et regardent Ulrich.

Jérémie enchaîne :

- Oui on… on préparait une farce contre Nicolas et Hervé… ils sont tellement stupide que je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour les engager ! Lance-t-il en jetant un regard noir aux auteurs.

- On t'as bien engagé toi, réplique Callie, et je me demande si Hervé ne ferait pas mieux ton rôle que toi... allez, on reprend !

Nouvelle stupeur des deux enseignants face aux aveux des ados.

Yumi en remet une couche.

- D'ailleurs, si m'sieur Jim ne nous avait pas surpris, on serait sûrement arrivés en retard en cours !! Ce qui serait fort dommage, nous sommes de tellement bons élèves, nous ne disparaissons jamais dans le parc, nous ne traficotons jamais, nous n'avons pas découvert un monde virtuel dans l'usine d'a côté, bref, nous sommes des élèves modèles !

Jim, un peu désorienté, ne sait pas s'il doit se fâcher ou être fier. Quant au proviseur, un peu sceptique, il hoche sévèrement la tête.

- Oui… heu… c'est mal. Faute avouée n'est pas à moitié pardonnée. Bon. Alors regagnez vos classes maintenant !

Sur ce, le proviseur s'éloigne. Sidéré, Jim se tourne vers les élèves.

- C'est un mensonge cette histoire de farce. Pourquoi vous avez pris ma défense ?

- Et c'est vous qui vouliez que je ne mente pas ! S'insurgea Ulrich, mais si ça vous rend service, là, je peux mentir tant que je veux !

- T'as tout pigé, mon gars ! Fait Jim en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Ulrich qui en retour, lui fout un coup de pied dans le tibia.

- Y'a que Yumi qui peut m'ébouriffer les cheveux !

Les trois élèves le regardent à présent en souriant.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi on vous à protéger, fait Jérémie, moi, franchement, j'avais pas envie mais c'était dans le script qu'avaient écrit les deux crétins là-bas !

- Qui c'est les deux crétins ? Hurle Callie.

- Et euh... poursuit Jérémie avec précipitation, voulant éviter le maximum de coup. Peut-être que si ça se présentait, vous prendriez la nôtre…

Jim est de plus en plus déboussolé.

- D'ailleurs, fait Ulrich, on n'a pas eu le temps de vous remercier, alors on le fait maintenant. Merci pour rien, Jim.

- Ouais, merci Simba, dit Odd.

- Merci ? Mais… merci pour quoi ?!! S'exclame Jim qui ne pige plus rien, son cerveau ayant décidé d'aller faire son vol d'essai.

Yumi s'approche et lui colle une gifle sur la joue.

- Vous êtes un zéro… et pas notre prof préféré ! Vraiment ! Comment vous avez pu croire ça ?

Jim est à présent franchement troublé. Il tente de cacher son émotion en reprenant un peu d'autorité.

- Oui… ben… Bon !! Vous avez entendu Monsieur le proviseur ?!! Regagnez vos toilettes !!

Les quatre élèves lui sourient et tournent les talons, obéissants.

Jim les regarde s'éloigner en réfléchissant.

- Un zéro ? Moi ?…Comment osent-ils ? J'ai sauvé le monde des zèbres !

Plan des quatre héros de face, qui marchent côté à côte en souriant.

Peu à peu, le sourire de Jérémie s'agrandit, et sa mine devient encore plus joyeuse.

Il plonge sa main dans sa poche, et en sort un petit photomaton qu'il regarde avec écoeurement.

- Regardez comme elle est moche ! Fait-il en la montrant à ses amis.

- J'AI ENTENDU JÉRÉMIE !!! Hurle Aelita.

- M'en fout !

- Vos gueules ! Hurlent Callie et Orphée d'une même voix, gros plan sur la photo qu'on en finisse !

La caméra se rapproche doucement de la photo que Jérémie tient en main. Deux visages souriants d'humains bien réels y sont proches l'un de l'autre : lui et Aelita.

Et voilà, cette parodie complètement foireuse est enfin terminée, vous pouvez vous remettre correctement sur votre siège en souhaitant que vous n'ayez pas trop de bleus à force d'être tombé de votre chaise. Nous espérons vous avoir fait passer un bon moment de rigolade avec cet humour totalement pourri et nous vous saluons avant de nous éclipser discrètement avant de recevoir des tomates pourries en pleine poire.

Orphée et Callie Rose

Post-scriptum :

- On n'a pas idée de faire des noms aussi compliqués ! Râle Orphée. Oyé, oyé, gentes dames et messeigneurs ! Le troisième tournage est en court de tournage ! (non sans blague ?), avec un troisième auteur... mystérieux, encore plus de délires, des coups foireux, des manifestations sur Lyoko (les monstres ont créé un syndicat, pour qu'on arrête de leur casser l'œil de XANA et pour avoir les 35 heures !), des crêpes aux fromages, du chocolat, du gruyère… Heu, pardon j'ai lu ma liste de course.

- La liste de courses, c'est un vieux truc de Naheulbeuk Orphée ! T'aurais pu renouveler !

- Oh çà va ! Jamais contente cette fille ! Sur ce nous vous disons : à bientôt pour le troisième tournage !!!


End file.
